


teach me

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: red sun rises [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Sword Fighting, determined princesses, stubborn bodyguards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was like a little bee buzzing around his ear without stop. If she wasn’t careful, he was going to swat that idea until it was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me

“Teach me to fight, Hak.”

That was all Yona seemed to say these days. She was like a little bee buzzing around his ear without stop.

“Teach me to fight, Hak.”

“Teach me to fight, Hak.”

“Please teach me to fight, Hak!”

If she wasn’t careful, he was going to swat that idea until it was dead. 

But, oh, he’d tried. He’d tried to tell her no he wasn’t going to teach her to fight. Did it work?

Hell no.

The bloody stubborn woman went to _Jae-Ha_ to ask for help! And when _he_ failed her, poor Shin-Ah was her next victim. Kija, Yun, and Zeno were lucky they didn’t use weapons to fight or Yona would be all over them as well. 

She always seemed to circle back to him, however. Always back to him, like a bright butterfly seeking nectar from a reluctant, closed flower. How could he say no to her earnest face? The way her purple eyes begged him without even trying? 

Princess Yona was a master of the guilt trip.

And Hak…the (un)willing traveller down that road. 

He taught her to fight.


End file.
